Hiyori Sarugaki
'Introduction' 'Personality' Hiyori biggest feature of personality is her anger and violent tendencies. She is also to quarrel and frequently abuse Shinji Hirako. usually by smacking him with one of her sandals or kicking and punching him in the face and will sometimes use him as a human shield. She shows little respect for her superiors of people around and easily by people. She sometimes doesn't refer to people by their first names and calls them by their nicknames or appearance, example being Luffy, who she calls Strawhat and Haruta who she calls fruit,based on his appearance. 'History (Bleach manga)' Around 110 years ago Hiyori was once a member of the Gotei 13 and served under Kirio Hikifune in the Twelfth Division as her lieutenant until her promotion to the Royal Guard. On which the two had a mother-daughter relationship. Around the time of the promotion ceremony of Kisuke Urahara. She attacked the latter at the Headquarters of the First Division. She got knocked on the head by Captain Love Aikawa who stated she should apologize, which only prompted Hiyori to question duties in ordering her around sine se was not her captain. Love stated since her captain was not present, someone had to keep her in line. Regardless of Love's attempts to get her under control, Hiyori insisted she would not apologize. 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Clover Town Arc' 'Kunugi Town Arc' 'Magnolia Arc' 'Tenrou Arc' 'Relationships' 'Alliance' '2nd Division' 'Coalition' 'Sasori' 'Powers and Abilities' High Spiritual Power: Hiyori possesses lieutenant-level Reiryoku. Being a Visored, Hiyori possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Soul Reaper and part Hollow. Her spiritual energy is pink. With her mask on, she can focus considerable amounts of energy into a blast to knock targets away. Expert Swordsman: Hiyori's skills in swordsmanship are considerable, having spent time as a lieutenant in the Gotei 13. Her fighting style is aggressive and unpredictable, as she channels a lot of her attitude and anger into her attacks. She has fought off numerous Menos Grande, held her own against an experienced fighter like Ichigo Kurosaki, and held her own against the 3rd Espada, Tier Harribel (while fighting alongside Lisa Yadōmaru and Tōshirō Hitsugaya). Zanpakutō Kubikiri Orochi (馘大蛇, Beheading Serpent): Hiyori's Zanpakutō is a standard katana, though its tsuba (decorated sword guard) is decorated in small hearts. During her days as a lieutenant, she would wear it by her belt, but as a Visored, she normally carries her sword over her right shoulder on her back. * Shikai: Its Shikai command is Chop Cleanly (ぶっ手切れ, buttegire; Butcher them in the English Dub). Hiyori's katana becomes a large cleaver with a serrated saw-like blade. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Skeletal in appearance, her Hollow mask sports a prominent horn centered on the forehead and a row of diamond-shaped markings over the eyebrows. Upon donning her Hollow mask, the sclera of her eyes turn black, though her irises remain brown. She took the longest to defeat her inner Hollow out of all the current Visored (excluding Ichigo, who took about the same amount of time) at 69 minutes and 2 seconds. When angered or provoked in some way, the mask's power increases due to her emotions ruling her. Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Hiyori's Hollow powers supplement her Soul Reaper powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. * Cero: Hiyori can fire a red Cero from the open mouth of her Hollow Mask. The powerful blast is sustainable, and can be used as a sweeping beam which can take out more than one target in one pass. Hiyori can also create a Cero in both hands while forming one in front of her mouth before firing them simultaneously. Trivia Category:Soul Society Category:2nd Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Female Category:Visored Category:Soul Reaper Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Swordswomen Category:Hybrid Category:B-Class Fighters